Finito
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT O vento gelado acariciava a pele quente do cavaleiro de Scorpio, como se fosse o cuidado que Dégel lhe dispensava sempre que a temperatura de seu corpo fugia a seu controle. Não seria este, então, um lugar perfeito para morrer ?


_**Finito  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

**30cookies **(http _dois pontos barra barra _community _ponto_ livejournal _ponto_ com _barra _30cookies)  
**Set : **_Verão  
_**Tema : **_#30 – Finito  
_**Fandom : **_Saint Seiya – Kardia x Dégel_

- # - # -

_Se você não leu Lost Canvas 12 e 13, desaconselho profundamente a continuar a leitura desta fic, visto a quantidade maciça de __**spoilers**__. Você foi avisado, então leia por sua conta e risco._

- # - # -

Ao receber a missão para negociar com a alma de Poseindon no Graad Azul, Dégel sabia exatamente quem deveria convocar para acompanhá-lo.

Kardia, a _bomba-relógio_.

Sabia que ele andava entediado, sem a oportunidade perfeita para lutar. Não queria, de fato, que ele se expusesse a toda aquela guerra – preferiria imensamente que ele pudesse curtir os seus poucos anos de vida de uma maneira agradável – mas fora o próprio Kardia que escolhera seu destino. Queria queimar em batalha e levar o inimigo junto consigo.

Quando soubera, anos atrás, do problema de saúde dele, foi-lhe inevitável aprender a perceber os pequenos sinais de fadiga que o corpo do outro apresentava. E, no meio daquela imensidão gelada, podia ouvir quase que claramente o _tum_-_tá _do coração do cavaleiro de _Scorpio_ batendo, irregular, mas não pela proximidade da batalha.

A necessidade freqüente do seu ar frio fez com que, inevitavelmente, os dois se aproximassem. Apesar de ser tão diferente de si, Kardia se tornou um grande amigo, que inundava o ambiente com sua presença e fazia o _seu próprio coração_ perder uma batida, ora de preocupação, ora por uma razão que ele não era capaz de compreender.

Como seria crescer sabendo que seu corpo nascera com um prazo de validade muito curto ? Não sabia se teria escolhido como Kardia, viver para se consumir todo numa batalha, mas persegui-la com afinco por não saber o quanto lhe restava.

Então por que não tentar proporcionar-lhe a oportunidade de cumprir o seu desejo ? Ele gostaria de estar ao lado de Kardia quando tudo acontecesse, vendo-o lutar o seu melhor e morrer honradamente.

A única coisa que ele preferia não descobrir seria como viver sua vida sem a presença do cavaleiro de _Scorpio_.

- # - # -

O vento gelado acariciava a pele quente do cavaleiro de _Scorpio_, como se fosse o cuidado que Dégel lhe dispensava sempre que a temperatura de seu corpo fugia a seu controle. Não seria este, então, um lugar perfeito para morrer ?

Naquele lugar perdido no meio dos salões de Atlântida, o mundo de Kardia parecia ter girado em 180 graus. Nunca vira Dégel perder a cabeça daquela maneira, como se seu sangue estivesse em chamas. Da mesma forma, nunca se imaginara tão frio a ponto de traças um plano perfeito para o outro no qual ele não tinha intenção alguma de sair vivo.

Sabia que prometera, indiretamente, a Dégel que não morreria naquela batalha. Mas também sabia que o outro não acreditara em sua promessa, e que entenderia a sua atitude.

"_Dégel... Também é uma forma de se viver, não concorda ? Continue a viver pelo seu sonho, Dégel... Deixarei o resto por sua conta._"

Kardia precisava deixar sua marca no mundo, para provar a sua existência, e levar consigo um dos três juízes do inferno e ajudar o cavaleiro de _Aquarius_ numa missão crucial para a vitória da Guerra Santa parecia motivo mais do que suficiente para queimar seu cosmo até não restar mais nada. Era a sua chance de brilhar, o _gran finale_ pelo qual tanto ansiava.

O que ele não imaginara, porém, era que morrer lhe seria tão agradável. A sensação de sentir o calor fugindo de seu corpo lhe lembrara ainda mais de quando Dégel cuidava de si, e pra ele não havia maior felicidade do que nesses poucos momentos, a ponto dele quase desejar ficar tão perto da morte para tê-lo perto de si. Lamentava-se apenas porque, no derradeiro momento, não poderia ter Dégel ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e mostrando o quanto estava orgulhoso pela maneira como ele lutara.

"_Eu quero que você viva, Dégel, que viva por você e por mim também. Quero que sobreviva a essa Guerra Santa, e que tenha uma vida tranqüila no Santuário, no meio dos seus livros. Mas... Isso nunca foi possível, não é mesmo ? Apesar de você não ter os dias contados como eu, sempre soubemos que nunca duraríamos muito. Não gostaria que as coisas tivessem terminado desse jeito._"

E, quando a última batida irregular ressoou pelo aposento vazio, Dégel se lamentou por não estar lá ao seu lado para ouvi-la.

O grande espetáculo da vida de Kardia havia terminado.

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Porque Dégel x Kardia é a alegria, felicidade e alento de todas as fãs de Poison+Ice._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

30 de novembro de 2009, 20:02.


End file.
